Emma Frost
"And, yes, I am a massive snob, and there was no need for you all to think it at once." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Emma Grace Frost is the middle daughter of an old money family. A gorgeous, and much sought after woman, Emma is a member of the Hellfire Club in good standing. Extremely rich, Frost International dabbles over in a great many fields, from entertainment and media to electronics, and has been built from the ground up in ten years to one of the most profitable businesses of it's generation. Emma herself has a reputation of being a cutthroat businesswoman like her father and a reputation for getting anything she wants. Debauched rumors about her swirl, and there are numerous theories of her reasoning in running what is essentially a high class prep school in the Massachusetts Academy where she is listed as Headmistress. Regardless, Emma is a gorgeous femme fatale that few want to cross. Background Born in 1983, Emma was the middle daughter of Winston Frost's three girls. In her early childhood, Emma suffered constant bullying from both her father, who wished to mold her over into a proper Frost girl, and her oldest sister, the psychotic Adrienne. The two would become bitter rivals throughout much of their childhood, constantly trying to one up and blackmail one another. Emma was closest to her oldest brother Christian, who was her emotional anchor and support for her secret desire to be a teacher. As a child, Emma was slowly hardened by the constant swing of emotional abuse suffered from her father and her sister. Constantly ridiculed for her desire to initially be a teacher, Emma's initial naive began to fade, as Adrienne's abuse grew from mental to outright psychoticness. Fighting Adrienne's abuse and her younger sister Cordellia's antipathy, Emma had little support. When she was in a high class prep school, her telepathic powers kicked in in her sophomore year at her elite prep school in 1998. Emma began to learn how to use her powers to leech off the other students in her classes, and her grades skyrocketed. Around this time, her brother Christian, who was gay, was forcibly outed to her father, who began to vindictively retaliate over against him. Christian fell into a drug habit thanks to pressure from his father, and Emma lost her strongest source of moral support within her family. Emma had a crush on one of her teachers at the prep school, Ian Kendall. Her father discovered this and had Ian fired and threatened to have his career ruined as a manner of displaying his control over Emma's life while Adrienne schemed just to show his power over her in 1999. On a trip to Europe, Emma plotted revenge and found proof of her father cheating on her mother, while at the same time undercutting Adrienne. Shortly after the trip, Christian's life was on the verge of complete disintegration and Emma went to her father to try and help him. Her father, impressed over at Emma's resourcefulness and her manipulation, decided to make her heir to the family business as opposed to her openly psychopathic sister Adrienne. While at the same time pulling strings to have Christian sent to an insane asylum. Emma, horrified at her father, threw his offer back at him and was disowned by him. Tossed out to the streets, Emma had nowhere to go and was homeless. Finding some work over in a restaurant, Emma was then caught up in a ransom plot. Kidnapped by thugs who wanted money, they threatened to kill her if not paid a ransom. Her father coldly replied that he wouldn't pay a dime for his disowned daughter. The only thing which saved Emma ironically was Adrienne getting a copy of the tape and threatening to release it to the media to try and humiliate her father, and he was forced to pay the ransom. Emma turned the situation to her advantage, springing a firefight amongst the kidnappers and stealing the ransom money, using it to fund her life. In the year 2000, she was finally in control of herself, but with nothing beyond what she could scrape up on her own. Emma's telepathic power was growing, and setting up a new lifestyle for herself, she went to Empire State University. On one of her first days there, she met another mutant telepath called Astrid Bloom. Emma, threatened with the overload of her powers, was able to learn how to control them with the help of the more experienced girl. There, she also met her first crush from prep school, now a teacher at ESU. Early on her freshman year, Emma fought off an attempted assault and saw public protests against the rumored presence of 'mutants' about campus. Attempting to rekindle her romance with her former teacher, he savagely attacked her. Emma realized it was the work of her telepathic tutor Astrid, who wanted the powerful woman all for herself. Emma fought off Astrid and put the other woman in a coma. Revealing herself to her teacher and what had gone on, he announced his loathing for Emma as a 'mutant freak'. He would be the last person for a long time that Emma ever trusted or opened herself up to. In the future, the diamond queen would be as cold as ice. Graduating from business school with honors, Emma would manage to finish her schooling in a little over two years thanks to her telepathic ability to leech other student's thoughts to use to speed learn. Emma wasn't just another trust fund brat. Still, going to school had exhausted the money that she had stolen for ransom, and she had to start off fresh. In early 2002, after her graduation she began working as a dancer at a place called the Hellfire Club, using her telepathy to gather information and money to support herself. And as a perfectly remade woman she made a killing. While she was working there her budding telepathic prowess was noticed by some of the higher ranking members of the club, Sebastian Shaw, and he took Emma as his protege. During this time she was monitored by Charles Xavier, who decided ultimately that her building psychopathy made her unfit for recruitment. In early 2003 with Sebastian's subtle support, she started her own company, a competitor to her father and Adrienne's company, Frost International. Refining her psychic powers, Emma was the key to Sebastian Shaw's play for power within the Inner Circle along with his adjunct Sage, and Sebastian was able to use them to gather more support within the club in a successful play for power and coup against the Inner Circle, stripping them of their assets and having them murdered in a way that seemed like suicide. At this point Emma became the White Queen of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Using resources from the Club, Emma massively upgraded her company, Frost International, and a combination of her business acumen, telepathic powers, and tendency to go for the jugular made her a rising star in the business world. Emma had fully become her father's daughter, a fact she sardonically recognized. In 2006, all was right with the world. She was showing up her father and her sister, she had her own purpose, and she was showing her own sense of importance. The Inner Circle would make multiple plays for power, both within the mutant, superheroic, and financial fields of the world. Lending covert funding and support to things like the Sentinel Program and various targeted politicians and even groups like the Friends of Humanity, the Club wanted power in a world influenced by mutants, with themselves at the head. This would lead to a series of direct and indirect clashes with groups like the X-Men, the Avengers, and other heroic and villainous groups within New York. Over the next few years, the Inner Circle began to spread it's fingers with the intent of setting up a mutant power base throughout the world - with them at the core, of course. One of the results of these clashes were the realization that the Inner Circle could not exclusively rely upon hired muscle and mercenaries, and that they needed students of their own that they could properly 'mold'. Thus the club covertly installed themselves within the Massachusetts Academy, an exclusive prep school for training mutants of proper class and breeding to be weapons ultimately for the Club and as a place for grooming future talent for the Inner Circle. In 2011 Emma would become Headmistress of the school, lending her personal thumb to training the students. A prestigious school already favored by the Club and the elite of the world, most of the students would not even notice the new mutant members. The Hellions, as the team would come to be called would take shape over the next few years and often clash with the the students of Xavier's, if not directly. When Larry Trask deployed his new generation of Sentinels against the Hellfire Club and the X-Men, an alliance would be forcibly made as both groups had to fight off the Sentinels secretly developed with Hellfire Club funding. In 2012, there was a melee between the improved Sentinels, members of the X-Men, and the Hellfire Club. Blasted by the Sentinels, Emma would somehow survive - thanks to the sudden trigger of her secondary mutation, the ability to turn to organic diamond. Possibly triggered by the Black Rook Sage, Emma's life would be saved by her discovery, at the cost of her telepathic powers while in this form. While the alliance would be short lived and lead to the public debut of the Hellions as a young team of mutant 'heroes', it would lead to a detente of such was reached between the Hellfire Club and Xavier's, and the rivalry between the two schools would come to be a constant source of friction within the student bodies. During the next few years Frost International would grow, and Emma would gradually come to the point of being able to switch between her organic and diamond forms with concentration, though unable to use both sets of abilities at once. The Hellions would mature as a team, though Emma would spend much of her time playing damage control on the clashing egos of the group and making sure to instill rivalries within them. During the events of what would be called the Merge the Hellfire Club would spend it mostly in hiding, going to bunkers setup for their own survival, and play only indirect roles at most in it. Though after it they would buy up massive stock in companies playing a part in the rebuilding process and profit handsomely. After the merge, Emma and the Hellfire Club would monitor both rebuilding efforts and what they could of events in the other world, making numerous attempts to get their hand on the technology used for creating stable portals. The Mutant Town riots would catch the Club by surprise - efforts they had not wanted nor instigated. Such a blatant waste of life would shock even the cold hearted Miss Frost, and she would begin to unofficially sanction the Hellions having more freedom to go after anti-mutant types. During the clash at a Mutant X concert, a public spectacle and a public melee would have Emma giving her team a public rebuke and a focus more on their training as she tried to prevent the building rivalry with Xavier's School from spiraling further. Personality * Tease: Emma is a tease, in her own way. She enjoys pushing the buttons of others then, on a physical, mental, and emotional level. Emma enjoys being the center of attention in her own way, but does so over with the capability of wielding a razor in a bout of raw charisma. Emma is sarcastic, flippant, and baiting with others, but that's just the tone of voice she takes with almost everyone. She has a subtle sense of humor that's based more on sarcasm and assumptions of her own superiority, but she's always sure of her own place in the world. * Superior: Emma is almost righteously convinced of her own sense of superiority, or at least comes off that way. She has plans within plans, and her ego is always front and center on things. As far as Emma is concerned her ways are right, but she will make exceptions for people who do not match her self-assured sense of righteousness. After all, if it weren't for her those darlings couldn't do everything right. But Emma has lived a hard life and fought her way through it, so as far as she's concerned she's taken her share of lumps. * Bad Girl: Emma is a bad girl who wears white. She's gorgeous, she knows it, and she flaunts it at every opportunity. From her wit, to her fashion sense, to her sense of theatrics - Emma enjoys messing with people's heads. She doesn't have to use her telepathy to do it. This can also extend to her methods - she might no longer be a villainess, but this does not stop her from using the ends to justify the means when she has to. She has lines she will no longer cross, but she comes uncomfortably close to them often. * Psychotic: Emma gets what she wants. Always. She's incredibly manipulative, a trait inherited from her father. She's also very willing to get her hands dirty. Whether it's playing her students off against one another, setting up another business to take a fall, Emma is a bitter woman who when push comes to shove, enjoys making others suffer whether she really has to or not. Where's the fun in life without pain and misery? Ultimately, Emma will indulge in outright murder if it fits her goals, and while she cares for her students in a way, they are still pawns on a chessboard and can be disposed of. * Ambitious: Emma is a rich girl who has a family history going back generations. As one of the 'old moneyed' families of America to almost the level of the Rockefellers, Emma might not be as depraved and diabolical as her father or her sisters, but she wants to get the best of everything, and for everything to know it. Emma is always looking to better her position, whether it be in social circles or business ones. * Controlling: Emma wants to be on top of everything. Whether it be information, her business, her students, the minds of others. Emma puts herself in a position to try and account for all possible variables and to control them. She's an alpha b*tch, and she loves it. She tends to prefer somewhat more blatant methods to stay on top. * Hedonist: What is the point of being better, of being beautiful, of being rich if not everyone knows it? What is the point of having things if you cannot revel in things? Emma revels in having the best of everything, of indulging in everything, and of letting everyone know it. Whether such things be carnality, are the fineries of life that only the best can afford, she must have the best of everything at every opportunity, from clothing, to wine, to attention. No matter where she is, Emma will be living the luxurious life, and she wants everyone to be jealous of that. And of her. Logs Category:Marvel Features Category:Special Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Mutants Category:Hellfire Club Category:Massachusetts Academy Category:Frost International Category:Hellions Category:Elite Characters Category:Tier 2 Villains